


Operation Bucky Barnes

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Y/N has worked at Barnes Limited Worldwide as an assistant to the one and only Bucky Barnes for the last two years and she is completely in love with him, not that he realises that... While she is clumsy, shy and perpetually optimistic, Bucky is not... He's cynical, grumpy, doesn't believe in love and absolutely hates happy endings and fairytale nonsense with a passion, and despite the fact, Y/n is the perfect assistant her romanticisms and Idealistic nature irk Bucky. She, however, remains resolutely motivated to find the soft side of Bucky Barnes and help him see the beauty of love... That's if he can stop being so stubborn first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) New story alert 🙂 I have so many ideas swimming around in my head right now and I just have to get them out. I've changed my writing style for this story to see if it works out and I hope you all enjoy it. This story came into my mind a few days ago, I've never written anything like this before but I'm determined to challenge myself with this one. As usual, this story will be light angst and fluff and Bucky may be a little bit of a grumpy ass for a few chapters but not for too long. I hope you all enjoy this 🙂

Y/n was certain of two things in life, number one is that mermaids are totally real and anyone that tried to tell her otherwise was simply too negative to be involved with, and number two her boss Bucky Barnes is absolutely perfect, yet also the grumpiest man on the planet.

She had begun working for him two years ago, fresh out of university studies and determined to find that perfect job that would feed her soul, Barnes Limited Worldwide, the giant among giants of the publishing world, had that perfect job and she was enjoying the perks of being Buckys assistant, with work that included reading different drafts of new and upcoming authors and even some of the best authors out there, accompanying him to book launches and simply just being able to curl up at home with a really great draft, a warm beverage in hand, her cat at her feet and being lost in an amazing book.

So yes, the job really is amazing and Bucky is a great boss, truly he is. It's just sometimes their personalities clash a little bit. Bucky is cynical, grumpy and does not believe in love while Y/n is not like that at all, she believes in love and romance and happy ever afters, a trait that irks her boss to no end. She always finds the positives in every situation, no matter how negative and always, likes to see the good in people. Also despite the fact, she and Bucky are total opposites she has been in love with Bucky since she first met him, even if he is utterly oblivious to that fact.

"Y/n". Bucky interrupts her thoughts, standing at her desk, blue eyes filled with annoyance. "I've been calling you for two whole minutes, where is your head at today?". She blushes ( head in the clouds), her friends would usually say to her as she had a penchant for daydreaming a lot, Nat and Wanda always reiterated that it was cute as she just spaces out in her own little world. However, at work and now with her boss glowering down at her it was definitely not cute and, she scrambles to get her work face on and smiles at him. "Sorry, sir, it won't happen again. What can I help you with? ". He frowns and leans against her desk before asking all business-like.  
"Did you read all those drafts I gave you last night?". Y/n beams at him and immediately begins to talk about her reaction to each one. "Oh yes sir, I already have a few favourites and I really do think the authors have got that it factor, that you always look for". He regards her shrewdly for a moment and sighs.

"Okay, Y/n what's your favourite one? I mean if I had to hazard a guess...". He trails off and she immediately begins to show him her favourite. It's a sweet, little love story that is as beautiful as it was hilarious and uplifting. She had truly enjoyed the plot and couldn't wait to tell Bucky how special it was to her. 

"Well if you guessed Love Is then you guessed correctly, it was just so sweet, beautiful and uplifting, all at once. I really believe the author will do well with this". He rolls his eyes but a tiny smile forms on his features.

"Of course, the one I hate with a passion is the one that you adore. Who would have guessed it? but Y/n really? It's idealistic, romantic nonsense. What's so special about that?". She bites her lip knowing that he wouldn't understand. Love and romance don't exactly go hand in hand with Bucky.

"Sir, it really is a beautiful romance and so wonderfully written, I truly believe this author is something special". He pauses, then relents.

"Okay, fine I'll give it one more chance but I'm not promising anything". Pleased at least he is willing to look at it again, she carries on with her work for the day.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

After lunch, Bucky calls Y/n again to check for any more meetings that he has this week and when she tells him he has one on Friday with Thor and Loki for a new brand deal between the companies his mood sours.

"Oh for fuc...". He composes himself. "Make it a half an hour meeting, too much time with Loki gives me a headache and I don't like the way he looks at you either". Y/n smiles secretly thrilled by this. Bucky has always been protective of her, even if her hopelessly romantic and idealistic personality did irk him at times, he always makes sure she is happy and resolutely hated Loki putting the moves on her or trying to poach her for his and Thor's company.

"I'm not so easily swayed by a handsome face sir" she assures him, well maybe his handsome face but that's it, definitely not Loki's. Relaxing at her words, he sits back down at his desk and then asks in his usual brusque tone.

"Get me a coffee then come and help me read over this draft, I would really like your opinion on it". She nods racing up, knocking over her chair in haste, Bucky who is so used to her clumsiness by now barely bats an eyelid and just hides a small smile which makes her blush even more. 

She remembers the time, a little while ago when Brock Rumlow a manager for a different publishing firm was here at the company for a week. Goodness he was an awful, rude man and spent the entirety of that week running Y/n ragged even though she explicitly stated she only worked for Bucky.

Deliberately ignoring her, Brock still ordered her around and threatened to tell Bucky she was a rude and disobedient worker if she kept back chatting him and so despite wanting to give Brock a piece of her mind, she didn't want to let Bucky down and spent the week running extra errands to the point she was exhausted and tripped down a flight of stairs in a hurry to get all of the extra work done and ended up busting her lip and above her eyebrow quite badly.

Bucky was absolutely furious, god she had never heard him yell like that at anyone before, and even though Brock tried to blame the accident on her clumsiness, Bucky wasn't having it and upon helping her get patched up was so gentle and kind. Moments like that were what made Y/n fall in love with him, the caring, sweet side people rarely got to see. 

She gets his coffee and some tea for herself lost in thought as she watches Bucky for a moment. He truly is perfect and has a beautiful heart despite the fact he tries to portray that he doesn't have one. That's exactly why she has her secret mission which is called Operation Bucky Barnes. It's her own small mission to find the soft side of Bucky and to show him how beautiful love truly is, even though she's only ever been in love once and it's with him she still remains determined to show him the joy and wonder of it, even if he is absolutely stubborn Y/n likes a challenge and she's never backed down from one yet. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x. X x x x x x x x x x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Bucky prepare for the meeting with Loki and Thor which Bucky is so looking forward to (not).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :) I'm so grateful for all of your comments, kudos, etc. It really means a lot to me, and I'm so happy that people like this story 💞 There aren't any warnings for this chapter, just a swear or two. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter two. 🙂

Y/n tries to keep the smile off her face for as long as she can but it was no use really. The quickness of the week meant that Friday had come so fast and unfortunately for Bucky, the dreaded meeting with Thor and Loki was about to start. Y/n couldn't deny that both men were extremely handsome and so intelligent, it was always fascinating to listen to the ideas the two men had, it's just watching Buckys reaction to the both of them ( specifically Loki ) always fascinated her more.

Currently, Bucky is gulping coffee at an alarming rate so Y/n gets up to calm him, she approaches his desk and he looks up smiling a little.

"I'm sorry doll, fuck I don't know why Loki bothers me so much If it wasn't for the great deals we have between our companies I'd take great delight in not seeing him again". She sighs and pours out his coffee then rubs soothing circles across his back while chatting mindlessly about a new romance book she had read the other night. Without fail the tactic always calms him and he's back to his usual cynical self within minutes.

"Geez Y/n, I seriously need to get you into some broader material, you know I have a ton of zombie or crime books that you could borrow". She wrinkles her nose but catches the look on Buckys face, that little smirk and realises he's teasing her.

"You're so mean, you know that?" She grins. "Not that there's anything wrong with enjoying zombie or crime novels as I happen to enjoy a good murder mystery but you know I don't read zombie novels, I would be next to useless in a real zombie apocalypse, even if I do know karate". She shivers at the thought, yes, she kind of has an irrational fear about zombies. It wasn't logical or anything, they just scared the hell out of her.

Bucky softens and looks up at her with those bright blue eyes and that puppy dog expression that always makes her melt.  
"Don't worry Y/n, I'd protect you from the big, bad zombies, can't let anything happen to my best girl, can I?". The words hang in the air and she blushes heart, fluttering at his sweet words. "I can't believe you know karate". She shrugs, she took classes last summer when a lot of muggings were happening around the area, figuring it was better to know at least some forms of protection. 

Just as she's about to reply, Thor and Loki head in and she decides to leave Bucky to discuss ideas with them, though usually, he asks for her opinion as well, she has a few emails and things she needs to be doing. As she zones out and begins her tasks it takes her a few seconds to realise Bucky is calling her around ten minutes later.

"Y/n, can I get your opinion on this?". She nods and hurries over to his desk, Thor gives her a polite smile but Loki is already trying to work his charm.

"Hello, Darling, don't you look ravishing today?". She is used to his comments and flirtations now but Bucky still isn't, she watches his expression change and his eyes flash as he regards Loki.  
"Laufeyson, concentrate", he growls, and Loki grins like the Cheshire cat.

"I am, it's not my fault your assistant is beautiful Barnes,'' he smirks and turns to her. "Did you ever consider working for us? As I've said before unlike Barnes here I have no problem in wining and dining you dear". Chancing a glance at Bucky and noticing he's turning more and more tense and red in the face, she gently turns down Loki's proposal 

"As tempting as that is I'm fine here, I love working alongside Bucky, he's pretty amazing you know?". Bucky on hearing her words completely calms down and throws her a warm smile and gestures her over to look at the ideas that they have brainstormed.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

As night falls and it's time to wind down for the day, Bucky and Y/n have a chat discussing the day before they both head home.

"Thanks for what you said earlier Y/n, I know I can be a grumpy bastard and difficult at times but you're so loyal and sweet". She smiles at his kind words, yes he can be all of those things he mentioned but he's also beyond generous at times and so sweet and always shows her kindness even if he is in one of his grumpy moods. 

"I meant what I said, sir". What she really wants to ask him is why he is so against Loki flirting with her?. Honestly, he never likes anyone who flirts or tries to get her attention, Bucky is pretty much married to his work and not believing in love meant that he didn't date much and when he did, very briefly she did feel jealous but tried outwardly not to show it, even if it crushed her heart. She is a little lost in thought when Bucky gently touches her hand and she blinks startled, then flushes at being caught once again in a daydream. 

"I would love to know what goes on in that head of yours". He tells her curiously. "I would love to see the world like you do doll, so hopeful and optimistic, positive. It's so beautiful. You're so beautiful inside and out". Her heart begins to pound in her chest at his sweet words, and she struggles to form a coherent thought, especially when he looks at her like that.

"Sir, " she, begins to speak wanting to let him know how wonderful he is to her too.  
"Y/n it's Bucky, I've told you enough times to call me Bucky, you aren't just my assistant, you're my friend too". He swallows, "I don't know what I would do without you Y/n". She squeezes his hand, and whispers softly, a small insight into her feelings for him. "I don't know what I would do without you either". A warm silence fills the air and Bucky moves closer to her and gently presses a kiss to her hair, it's so extremely intimate and she craves more, just wanting so badly to tell him how she feels. "Come on sweetheart, I'll drive you home". She nods smiling and replays the beautiful moment that just happened over and over in her head. X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my work elsewhere without my permission. Thanks 💛


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha and Wanda join Y/n for lunch on Sunday as it's her day off and it's their usual day to meet up for a catch-up. She's known both of these women for years and the bond the three have is like a sisterhood.

Both women are also very aware of the fact that Y/n has fallen for Bucky and are always at hand to offer the best advice and support. Nat, especially as her boyfriend Steve, is Bucky's best friend. Steve was actually the person who told Y/n about the job alongside Bucky in the first place when she was just fresh out of university and was extremely helpful in helping her prepare to work with him.

Sensing Nat watching her with a smirk on her face while she texts back Bucky, she places her phone down and tries not to blush under her friends knowing gaze.

"He was just telling me about a new show he found that he thinks I will like". she explains. Nat smirks and exchanges an amused glance with Wanda.  
"Mmm, right honey, that's why your face lights up when he texts and you pine until you can see him again on Monday". 

Y/n silently curses her obviousness on the matter, she's never been able to hide how she feels around Nat or Wanda. Pretty much because Nat knows everything and Wanda is extremely empathetic and feels what others are experiencing in an emotional sense very deeply. 

"He's my friend too, not just my boss Nat". Nat softens and takes her hand squeezing it.  
"Oh sweetie, you know I'm just teasing and you know Wanda and me, think you and Bucky would be really good together". Wanda nods at this beaming, "It's just that you're so hopelessly romantic and Bucky well he isn't, he doesn't believe in love and you're all sunshine and wonder and you believe in love and fairytales, fairies, and mermaids you can't blame me for being a bit cautious".

She pauses then shakes her head, no she can't. Nats always been overprotective though and she's used to it by now, it's sweet really but it isn't necessary.

"Nat you don't need to worry, he doesn't feel the same way anyway". Nat snorts at this and gives her a look that plainly says. *Come on, really?*.  


"You keep telling yourself that babe, just how exactly is Operation Bucky Barnes going?". She flushes and doesn't take the bait, she should have never told Nat about her mission regarding Bucky. She abruptly changes the subject to asking Wanda how things are going with her new boyfriend Sam and Nat about Steve. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

After a long, relaxing bath Y/n settles on the couch a book in hand and her cat rested on her lap. She's just a few chapters in when her phone buzzes with a call and she answer instinctively. 

"Hi, Bucky, what's wrong?". Bucky chuckles warmly and answers her, his voice soft.  


"Nothings wrong doll, I've just spent all day with Sam and Steve and my head is pounding a little, needed to hear your sweet voice". He sighs, then eventually says what's bothering him. "Honestly, doll I can't sleep, it's like my brain just won't shut off". She sits up concerned and speaks to him soothingly.

"Is it your nightmares? I thought they were getting better Buck?". It worries her to no end that he has these nightmares, she isn't sure what they are about just that it has something to do with his army days and the injuries he sustained in it. He's been to therapy and while they have gotten a bit better, sometimes the memories sneak up and consume him again. 

He lets out a strangled laugh and says quietly, his tone hurting her already anxious heart.  
"They are doll, it's just sometimes it's hard to keep them away permanently". She bites her lip and eyes the time, it's a little late but she has to make sure he's okay properly.

"I'm coming over okay, I'll be ten minutes. I know you will say you're fine and you don't need anyone but please let me help?". He agrees and she races up to get ready and is out the door in no time.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

She arrives at Bucky's house using the spare key he's given her for emergencies to get in. When she finds him he's settled on the couch looking exhausted and her heart clenches eager to help him.

"Oh, Bucky", she whispers softly and joins him on the couch, he smiles a hopeless sort of smile and she immediately springs into action. "I brought hot chocolate and lavender oil and a couple of movies I know will help you sleep, either that or you'll complain endlessly about them and it will take your mind of what you're feeling anyway".

As she makes the hot chocolates, she hears his laugh as he checks out the dvds and relaxes a little before joining him.  
"Do you want to talk about your nightmares, Buck? You never have to hide or keep anything from me you know?. I'm always here to listen". He softens and sips the hot chocolate.

"I know doll, maybe in time I will be able to but right now, I just want to listen to your lovely voice and just not worry about anything". She nods and puts on the movie, one of her favourite romantic comedies and it works on helping Bucky take his mind off the nightmares as they discuss the movie laughing and just enjoying each others company. 

It's a little while later when she notices Bucky has fallen asleep and she moves to get up but his arm is fastened tightly around her waist. She sighs and decides to get comfy not wanting to wake him in case he can't get back to sleep again and soon finds herself falling into a deep slumber.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short and sweet chapter :). The next one is a lot more angst-filled. Thanks to all who left kudos and interacted with this story. I really appreciate it. 🙂  
> Please do not copy or share my work anywhere else without my permission 💖

She feels a feather-light touch on her hair, it's so brief she wonders if she's just dreaming it?. Then it happens again and she wills herself to wake up meeting Bucky's beautiful blue eyes, that are gazing at her with the softest look, his fingers stroking over her hair. Heat fills her cheeks and she manages to say hi to him without stuttering.

"Hey, beautiful thanks for last night, you're so incredibly kind. You always go above and beyond to help me". He tells her gratitude seeping in his tone. " Seriously, Y/n you're amazing doll".

"You would do the same for me, Buck". She notices the time and swears softly, perfectly content just to lay here with him and forget the world for a little while. He looks hesitant to get up also and groans as he follows her gaze.

"Fuck, why do I have to make work start so early?". She giggles and gets up though she's tempted to lay back down when he pouts adorably. Damn, irresistible man, she thinks exasperated. 

"You do that because you're a workaholic, Buck". He meets her gaze and there's something in his eyes that roots her to the spot and makes her stomach do backflips.

"Some things are more important to me than work doll, my Ma, Stevie... You". Okay, so she's definitely needing to go because if he looks at her like that one more time and keeps saying such adorable things she may kiss him and then that opens up a whole can of worms.  
Instead, she walks over and kisses his cheek and says to him teasingly.

"Keep saying things like that Buck and people will think you're going soft". He shrugs unbothered.

"Only for you doll. You're my favourite person". She grins and replies back still desperately wanting to just kiss him and tell him all of her feelings.

"You're my favourite person too". She leaves to go home and get ready for work but that warm glow stays settled in her stomach all day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Barnes Limited Worldwide's annual party and Y/n doesn't exactly have the best night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and bookmarks for Chapter four ❤ This chapter is slightly more angsty but I hope that you all enjoy it. 🙂 As always, please do not copy or post my work elsewhere without my permission.

Y/n hated parties, she much preferred to be at home with tea and a good book but this was an essential party that the company did once a year so she pretty much had to suck it up and grin and bear it. 

Bucky currently engaged in chatter with Steve and Nat catches her eye and gives her an encouraging smile as she settles at the bar ordering a sweet and fruity cocktail that was apparently the drink of the night, she sighs noticing the way so many women were eyeing Bucky and feels extremely self-conscious. She wishes she could be as confident as those women were acting. 

Bucky to his part seemed barely interested and preferred to chat only to Steve but Y/n couldn’t help the emotions stirring inside her. She longed for Bucky to be hers. Nevertheless, she tries to at least drink and be sociable, and attempt to enjoy the party. Bucky keeps catching her eye and sending shy, little smiles but every time he moves to come over a new associate ends up commanding his attention. 

She begins to grow a little more confident and loosen up as the party carries on and an impulsive thought enters her head. She's going to ask Bucky if he would like to dance. With her little burst of spontaneity, she gets up to head over to him, but then she hears a sound that ruins the moment.

There’s a burst of cruel laughter behind her and she immediately recognises Brock’s harsh tone of voice, Oh great, just the thing to make her night complete isn’t it? She hasn’t seen him since Bucky had yelled at him when he caused her accident but she has no doubt he will want to get the last word in.

“Well look who it is, it’s the mousy little assistant”. He says it so harshly and she feels her stomach sink, looking around for Bucky and realising he’s deep in chat with Steve and a few other businessmen. She steels herself she isn’t a damsel in distress for goodness sake, she can handle an arse like Rumlow, even if her insides are doing somersaults right now.

“What do you want Brock?”. He smirks and laughs at her brusque tone, delight is on his face at having cornered her alone and she waits for whatever it is he is going to say. No doubt, it would be insulting and his usual quips.

“Ooh, feisty aren’t you dollface?. I’m surprised you aren’t following that boss of yours around like a little lapdog”. She feels her cheeks flush but doesn’t let it show that his words are bothering her, otherwise, he will lord it over her all night and she would much rather enjoy the party then give him the satisfaction of upsetting her.

“Are you that good at being a complete arse Rumlow or is just your personality?”. He’s silent for a moment probably trying to think of something else to bother her with. She focuses on Bucky and feels a little calmer, able to tune Brock out for a little bit until he’s so incessant that she can’t any longer.

“Oh please,”. He snorts as he follows her gaze and makes his opinion known.” Do you really think Barnes would like someone like you?”. She huffs offended and knows she should just ignore him but she can’t help but ask what he means. 

“What do you mean someone like me?”. He smirks a big irritating smirk, that makes her blood boil and begins to explain what he means clearly on a mission to hurt her as much as possible.

“Oh, you know lost in your own head and in a fairy tale land, you really need to wake up kid, Do you really think Barnes would want you?. That he finds that doe-eyed and shy act endearing? I mean get real dollface, You live in this princess fantasy of life where everything is all sunshine and birds singing… Yuck. Think about it, if Barnes hasn’t made a move by now then he ain’t interested, you ain’t his type. You most likely irritate him with all that hopeless romantic bullshit”. 

She opens her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but stalls as his words sink in and her heart begins to ache. She has seen the brief dates that Bucky has had and they have all been perfect, she realises that Brock is right. He grins, pleased he has caused as much pain as possible to her and saunters off. Her cheeks burn in embarrassment, suddenly feeling very sick and like she can’t breathe, she heads out of the party tears threatening to fall now. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she heads home she is greeted by her adorable cat as soon as she heads inside and feels a sense of peace and a little bit more comforted. She smiles but still feels that sense of foolishness  
at thinking that Bucky would ever feel the same for her as she does for him. 

Maybe he does just think she's a silly woman with dumb fantasies. Why would that be appealing to him when so many confident and sexy woman noticed him all the time?. Cursing Brock she heads to bed and just feels very low, her head is pounding and she wonders if perhaps she just imagined all of the times when she thought that Bucky felt the same way. Maybe she misread all of the signs and moments between them?. Hurting deeply inside she falls asleep heart troubled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left kudos and bookmarked this story 🙂 This chapter is a lot fluffier and sweet 💫💓. Once again please do not copy or post my work elsewhere without my permission 🙂❤

She wakes up to numerous calls and texts on her phone and checks it wiping her tear-stained face groggily. Most are from Bucky and Nat.  


*Sweetheart where are you?. Party isn't the same without my best girl*. She smiles reading this but then remembers Brock's harsh words and swallows, scrolling past Bucky's texts to look at Nats.  


*Y/n so help me God if you didn't love this idiot so much I would ship him off to Timbuktu or something. He's followed Stevie and me home and has been pouting all night because you left early. Are you okay?*  


She quickly texts them back and feigns a headache not wanting to worry them about what happened with Brock. She then snuggles back into bed keen on just spending some time alone today. 

By Monday, she is still feeling off and hates that Brock's words have affected her so much. As she heads into work Bucky immediately hurries over to her concern on his features. "Y/n, are you okay? Are you feeling better?". She smiles and nods not wanting to worry him anymore.  


"Yes much better Buck, how was the party?. Meet any nice ladies?". She attempts to be cheerful even if she doesn't feel it. It's not Bucky's fault he doesn't feel the same. You can't force feelings, can you? She needed to just get over it. He snorts at her suggestion. 

"No doll, I'm not interested in any woman right now". He softens. "I really missed you, sweetheart". He tells her sincerely. 

She smiles at him and settles down at her desk keen to get on with some work. Unfortunately, she still isn't in the right headspace and grows annoyed at the romantic comedy book Bucky is having her go through. After ten minutes she throws it down on the desk, for once in her life she doesn't want to read fluffy and sweet literature, romance is never like that in real life, is it?. All happy endings and sweetness. 

Bucky blinks and looks at her as if she's grown two heads and asks kindly. "Are you alright doll?". She nods and gets up feeling tense and eager to read something less sweet. Bucky watches her and she goes to pour him some coffee and says curiously." Are you sure? Since when do you not want to read a romance book?". 

She shrugs and tells him the truth. "I'm just not feeling it today Buck. Do we have any good detective drafts in or something?". He nods, handing her over a few files but still looks startled by her admission, she settles down to read and finds herself lost in the work he has given her. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anxiety settles in her stomach at how her mood is affecting her work and on Wednesday, it all comes to a head. She's sent the wrong email twice and spilt Buckys coffee as well as organising files the wrong way and just generally small hiccups she never usually makes. God, she needs to get a grip of herself, she apologises to Bucky, and even he seems to be growing annoyed with her. After nearly dropping the coffee pot on his work he finally has enough. 

"For fuck's sake Y/n! What is going on in your head right now??". He's swearing and grumbling to himself and she hears Brocks words as clear as day in her head grow louder and louder until she can't take it and her emotions spill out. 

The embarrassment and feeling of uselessness overwhelm her and she feels the tears come and they don't stop. 

Bucky freezes hearing her soft cries and she wipes her tears away, cheeks flaming. In all her time working here, she's never once cried at work. 

"Sweetheart?". He is at her side immediately and cups her cheeks, "Hey baby talk to me, I'm sorry for shouting at you, I'm an arse really I am". She shakes her head and he strokes her cheek, pulling her close to him. "What is it? What's happened? You've been off for days". She sniffs and cuddles into him, and begins to explain what is wrong with her.

Bucky listens patiently as she begins to explain why her mood has been so off and grows increasingly annoyed as she tells him what Brock said to her, he holds her close and she peers up at him anxious.

"Is there something wrong with me Buck? Do people just look at me and think I am some naïve idiot?. I tried to not let Brock's words bother me but it is hard".  
He softens and wipes her tears away, rubbing her back in a soothing manner and says gently.

"No, no Y/n, you're incredible. God, you're so kind and I adore your kindness and yes your idealistic and optimistic nature can irk me at times but I wouldn't change it for the world sweetheart. You are amazing just the way you are and I adore every single inch of you". He gently kisses her forehead and she melts into it, then giggles as his stubble caress her cheek. He sighs. "God, I love that sweet giggle, I'd do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face doll".

She sighs and nuzzles her head into his neck.

"I adore you too Buck". The air crackles with something heady and intoxicating as she looks up into his eyes, he stares down at her and his thumb grazes over her lips.  


"You're so beautiful doll, I really want to kiss you right now". Her heart skips a beat and she peers up at him shocked, "Don't look so surprised, I've wanted to kiss you since I first met you. Do you remember? You fell headfirst into the office and looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes and my heart stopped, I was hooked. I tried to date but it didn't matter as no woman compared to you," he softens. 

"I want you doll and only you, I will kiss you but when I do I want it to be because we have just had the best date in the world and you're smiling from having so much fun, not crying over that asshole Brock, I swear if I see that fucker again...".She soothes him gently.

She can't help the elated feeling that rises inside her and she curls back into his arms, stunned at the turn of today's events but so pleased, she grins.

"So about that date?". He chuckles and tells her of his plans for them,


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) this is another fluffy chapter ❤ thanks to all who left kudos etc... ☺ This chapter details Y/n and Buckys date. I hope you enjoy it ☺

The date happens very shortly after Bucky and Y/n's discussion. She really doesn't know what to expect or what Bucky is going to do, in fact, the only thing he has told her is that they will be going to dinner but not much else.

That's how she finds herself on Friday night, dressed in her favourite red dress and heels anxiously waiting for what's in store. Bucky arrives promptly at 7 pm and with a beautiful bouquet of her favourite flowers in hand. 

"You look beautiful". he tells her softly, "I've booked a great place for us to go to dinner, but I also have a surprise planned too". A surprise?. Excitement builds inside her and she and Bucky head to the restaurant that he's chosen for dinner which happens to be one that she really loves.

As they talk through dinner they both open up more on their feelings for each other, and she admits to a surprised and touched Bucky about the mission she had regarding him.

"It's called Operation Bucky Barnes, I wanted you to see that love is a beautiful thing and find that soft side I knew you had, you always try and portray that you don't have a heart, that it's cold and closed off, but I never believed that for a second". She pauses then continues, "You were always kind to me, patient and gentle. You tell me all the time that you feel like you don't deserve love Buck, but you do, you're an amazing man and I wanted you to know that". 

He softens and replies. "You're an angel you know that Y/n?. And I know that I have a heart and that it isn't cold or closed off because I lost it to you the moment we met". Her heart skips several beats at his words and she struggles not to kiss him, even though she wants too badly. After dinner, Bucky takes her to the cinema and she wonders briefly if they are going to see the new action movie that intrigued them both the other day?. However, when she and Bucky are led to the back of the cinema by one of the ushers she's confused. 

The lovely man called Daniel leads into a room with only a few seats and she realises what he's done. "Buck? did you really rent out a whole cinema?". He smiles and the movie begins to play, she squeals in delight when she realises it's one of her favourites. He grins and she throws her arms around him giddy. "I love this, this is so sweet Buck". 

"I wanted to do something that you love doll, Steve and Nat helped me brainstorm a lot of ideas and this stood out to me. Now sweetheart settle down and I will get us a drink". 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

As she and Bucky head back to hers, Y/n thanks Bucky for a truly wonderful date. 

"I wanted this to be a special doll, it's our first date and fuck, you don't know how nervous that I was". Heart full of love for this incredible man she moves closer to him reaching up on her tiptoes and when he realises what she's about to do Bucky pulls her closer and his lips meet hers in a breathtaking kiss. 

It's perfect, everything Y/n has ever dreamed of and more, he pulls back and rests his head against hers. "Wow". He murmurs, wow indeed. He meets her gaze and grins suddenly. "Better than any rom-com right?". She grins and rolls her eyes. 

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?". She teases him and he laughs, pulling her back in for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and bookmarked this story. This chapter Is a bit more angst filled as it explains Bucky's time in the army and the traumatic event that he endured during that time.

A little while after their amazing first date, Bucky and Y/n make love for the first time. It's beautiful, utterly perfect and Bucky is so attentive and it's truly a mindblowing experience for both of them.

Bucky kisses her hair as she cuddles into his chest tracing gentle patterns over his shoulder and sighs content. "That was mindblowing doll, so perfect, it's never been like that with anyone before, it was just amazing". She smiles and reaches up kissing him again. 

"It really was Bucky, it's never been like that for me either". She can't explain it but there is an even deeper connection with Bucky than she's ever felt before. She plants soft, butterfly kisses over his neck and shoulders, taking extra care when she reaches his left shoulder which has the scars from his time in the army. Bucky is self-conscious of them so she is extremely gentle as she kisses over each one. "Doll". he begins voice pained, she stops and peers up at him, his gaze is intense and she cups his cheek imploring him to understand. 

"Buck you're perfect to me, your scars don't define you" she softens and kisses him tenderly, "These scars mean you're strong Bucky, that you survived and you are healing from that awful event that happened to you. Like I said before I'm here to talk anytime you want about what caused them. There's no rush, whenever you want to". 

He nods, meeting her gaze and swallows before speaking. "Well You know I was in the army, I was in it with Steve". She nods and listens, gently rubbing soothing motions on his chest, his voice grows a little braver as he begins to speak. "We were a few tours in when we began to realise something wasn't right, there was a... a group led by a man called Baron Zemo, he was a monster doll, The group was called Hydra". 

He takes a moment then begins to speak again. "Hydra wanted to take as many of our men down as possible and would do so in as many sly and covert ways. Until one day that wasn't good enough for Zemo, he wanted a grander show and staged a heist on the base Stevie and I were in. There was a young guy Peter, fuck he was just a kid, he was in the army because he wanted to prove himself". Bucky swallows hard and Y/n gently kisses him. 

"Buck if this is too hard then you can stop, I told you there's no rush". He shakes his head and grits his teeth determined. 

"No, no I need to get this out the doll, Anyway there was a young guy called Peter and he... Hydra wanted to take him, hostage, I couldn't let that happen. He was just a kid, so I volunteered myself and... They uh took me to their base. I don't remember much of it just that there was a lot of pain and I thought that I was going to die in that fucking little room with no sunlight of warmth. My arm was killing me, it was wrecked, I really felt like there was no hope but Steve was...he never gave up doll. He managed to find me with a few of the guys and by some miracle, they got me out and the soldiers and Zemo from Hydra were captured". 

Tears fall down Y/n cheeks, she wipes them away furiously and cuddles into Bucky holding him tight. "Oh Buck, you brave, beautiful man. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, those men...Hydra were evil and I hope they rot in hell. Thank God for Steve and that he found you in time". He smiles waterly and kisses her hair. 

"Yeah thank God for Stevie, the bond we formed after that doll is indescribable, he's truly like my brother in every way". She soothes him as tears roll down his cheeks, kissing away each one. "You helped that young boy too Buck, Peter". His face pales, and she pauses confused. "Buck?". He closes his eyes and shakes his head. 

"After I was captured doll, Zemo still ordered the soldiers to shoot him. The docs tried to help him Steve said but the injuries were too severe". Her heart breaks and she curses this Hydra group, angry and terrified that there is such evil in the world. "I had therapy for months after and it helped doll, helped me come to terms with what happened, the scars, the nightmares but sometimes it likes to creep back in". 

She holds onto him for a long time as he lets the emotions out and whispers soft soothing words to him. After a little while, he begins to speak again. "I was angry at the world for a long time, even after the therapy, slowly it got a little better and then, and then you fell into my life literally". 

He chuckles, "God I adored you from the minute you came into my life with that infectious smile, that's another thing to thank Steve for, isn't it?. He convinced you to come to the interview, I'm so fucking glad that he did. I mean yes, that optimistic and idealistic nature of yours irked me at times but it was beautiful, to me too. I never knew that I needed someone like you in my life doll but I thank my stars every single day that you did come into it". 

They kiss again and she tells him grateful that he's opened up to her. "Thank you, Buck, I know that must have been beyond hard to talk about. Thank you for opening up to me". He replies with another gentle kiss and they stay wrapped up in each other, content just to be in their own little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my story anywhere else without my permission.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha and Wanda can't hide their joy and happiness as they grill Y/n on her relationship with Bucky as the three settle down for some drinks while their boyfriends are otherwise occupied with a championship game on tv.

Once all of the fun chatter is out of the way Nat turns to her voice serious.  
"Steve's never seen Bucky like this ever honey, he's so happy all the time and finds joy in everything. It's sickeningly sweet yet just adorable all at once. He's crazy about you".

She blushes, pleased and sighs just completely content with life right now. Still a little thought niggles at the back of her brain that won't shut up.

"I really am falling for him, I'm in love with him, and I don't know how to broach that subject with him?. I don't want to scare him talking about love so soon but it's like I know that I won't be able to hide how I'm feeling forever". 

Wanda gently takes her hand and she feel immediately soothed as she speaks. "Sweetheart, he's head over heels for you. He's so soft and sweet with you. Everyone can see that". 

She smiles agreeing that he has been so sweet and so romantic. He buys her flowers almost every day and tells her the most beautiful, loving things but she's still a little nervous. He's the man who doesn't believe in love so what is his reaction going to be when she comes clean about how deep her feelings really are?. 

Buckys P.o.v

He doesn't mean to overhear, not really. Honestly, he was just heading through to see Y/n and love on her a little bit, kiss those sweet lips and see that adorable blush that fills her cheeks that he adores so much.

Then he overheard what Y/n said. Love. She loves him. If you had asked him a few years ago about love, he would have run the other way, but his ma has always said that when you find the right person then all you want to do is love on them for the rest of your life together. 

He feels that way for Y/n. He is in love with her, she stole his heart from the minute that they met. Not that it makes him want to suddenly start watching romantic comedies and being as sappy as Steve is with Nat but he wants Y/n to know how much he loves her back. Spend every day of the rest of his life showing her how much he loves her. 

He just needs a great plan first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone 🙂 This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who left kudos on this story, bookmarked etc. It means a lot 🙂 I really enjoyed writing this 💖 Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter 💞💞

Y/n can't put her finger on it but Bucky is up to something. She's overheard him a few times talking to Sam and Steve about something he is doing that has to be perfect, something for her. She just has no idea what it is that he wants to do? 

She smiles to herself, he is so lovely and honestly, she didn't mean to overhear what he was saying but she had made him one of his favourite breakfast and wanted to surprise him. Curiosity builds inside her at what his surprise could be?. Until work gets busy and drives the thought from her mind 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

It's finally the weekend and she slumps onto her sofa exhausted waiting for Bucky to come upstairs eager to just spend some time with her amazing boyfriend. 

A few minutes later he joins her looking a little nervous and she frowns concerned getting up and cupping his cheek. "Buck? Are you okay my love?". He melts at her words and his eyes harden in determination and he begins to speak. 

"Yes, sweetheart I'm okay, actually I have something for you". She peers up touched at his sweetness honestly he spoils her far too much, she's very grateful for it all yet, no matter how many times she tells him that he doesn't need to spoil her so much, he rarely listens. As far as he is concerned she's his girl and he wants to spoil her rotten. 

He hands her a cute basket filled with her favourite chocolates and flowers and an adorable teddy bear, she kisses his cheek. "Oh, thank you, Bucky. This is so lovely.". He bites his lip smiling and says that nervous tone back again. 

"Look under the bear doll". Curiously she does and finds a book and then reads the title and giggles delighted. "Oh, Buck this is so cute". She holds up the book, on the front is a picture of a love heart and inside it is the words. Operation Y/N 

"Read it". he says softly a beaming smile on his face. She opens it excitedly and begins to read, it only has a few pages but the contents inside make her heart flutter excitedly. 

OPERATION Y/N 

Hello sweetheart, I wanted to surprise you with this. You may be wondering what the hell this is so let me explain. Well, a few weeks ago you told me of your mission involving me, the mission to show me the joy of love and find the softer side of me. Sweetheart, I've never needed to know the joy of love because you captured my heart, from the moment we met. The minute you fell into my office my heart didn't belong to me anymore, it was yours. 

So that brings me onto my mission involving you. This one is a long haul mission doll. It may take the rest of our lives ;). My mission is to show the beautiful, sweet and kind-hearted woman that stole my heart two years ago just how much she means to me. How much I love her. 

I love you Y/n and I thank my lucky stars every day that I met you and that you're part of my life. The one that fills it with happiness and joy and love and laughter. If you'll have me, sweetheart, then I would very much like to love on you for the rest of our lives. Marriage, kids, a dozen adorable cats and dogs. As long as it's with you it doesn't matter what we do. Home for me is wherever you are. I love you. ❤ 

She peers up at him, there are tears in her eyes and she can't put into words how happy she feels right now, so she kisses him pouring all of the love she feels for him. "Bucky, you adorable, romantic man. This has made me so happy and yes, I do want you for the rest of our lives. I love you". His answering grin makes her heart soar and they kiss again completely wrapped up in their little love bubble.

Y/n was truly happy and content right now. She and Bucky had truly gotten their happy ever after.


End file.
